Ease Away the Pain
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: [RG Veda] Before the tears appear, Yasha does the one thing that, so far, seems to distract Ashura from hir everlasting grief. [ONE SHOT, FINISHED.]


**Could Ease the Pain.**

For days after, Ashura moves like the wind, distant and barely there. Yasha has to stop himself from reaching for hir always, to feel his skin and warmth and be sure sie is there.

Ashura smiles at him and talks to him and wraps hir arms and legs around him when they sleep or when sie is frightened, but sie is still distant. Mourning, he realizes one night, with Ashura's nightmares making sie weep in despair against his chest like a babe, hir dark hair covering them both.

It's seven days after Kujaku gifted life to Ashura and they are now far away from the kekkai that had kept Ashura in it that Ashura finally looks at him, grief stricken as hir eyes fill with tears, Ashura now truly, honestly awake.

"Yasha..."

Yasha wraps his arms around his beloved and lets sie sob against his chest, allowing sie grief overtake him, murmuring a prayer for himself, because he can't but be joyous that Ashura has come back to him.

They keep moving, from place to place, Ashura almost acting like a trapped tiger when they stay still for long. Even when hir laughter has finally returned, even when Ashura, now with the grace of hir lithe limbs, copied dancing sie once had seen, sie was still afraid.

"I fear Tenou as I fear the Ryuu clan" Ashura whispers one night, as Yasha combs hir hair, the light of the fire shining over Ashura's naked limbs. "They must hate me, and I cannot blame them for their hate."

"Your brother doesn't hate you," Yasha promises, arms around Ashura's waist. Ashura leans against his chest and half turns in his arms, hiding hir face against his neck and the free fall of his own long hair. "He told me as much, before he had to leave the kekkai where you were trapped."

Ashura shakes his head and Yasha feels him start to tremble. Soon, he is going to feel Ashura's tears. "But Yasha, he has had thousands of years to think about what I did! Even if right then he didn't hate me, now... now my brother must..."

Before the tears appear, Yasha does the one thing that, so far, seems to distract Ashura from hir everlasting grief. He pulls Ashura's face away from his neck, leans forward to kiss hir forehead and the tears that are gathered at the corners of his eyes, bites gently at the tip of one pointy ear and nuzzles against hir neck, brushing a kiss against the shape of hir jaw.

By the time that he moves to kiss Ashura's lips, Ashura finds him too, moving hir arms around his neck and straddling his lap, the soft weight of hir body against his thighs. Yasha parts hir lips with his tongue and Ashura moans, giving back kiss by kiss, almost trembling in his arms.

It takes more will than he has ever thought he possess before he breaks apart, even more because Ashura clings to his arms, to the kiss and the closeness, giving a small, stubborn whimper as he tries to break apart. Yasha can't help but smile when he notices that Ashura is pouting and that sie doesn't seem to intend on moving away anytime soon.

"Ashura," he calls softly. Sie shakes hir head, tucks it beneath his chin and holds on tightly, trembling. Yasha touches the small of hir back, combs his fingers through hir hair.

"Why don't you take me?" Ashura asks quietly but surely, raising hir head, golden eyes almost liquid with the lights of the fire.

"I don't want to hurt you," Yasha touched hir hair,

"Please? Yasha?"

Ashura's touch is soft and careful, his skin having forgotten ever using Shurato or fighting and for that, Yasha is grateful, wishing for the same kindness to wash over Ashura so that he can laugh freely once more. He takes a deep breath when Ashura's slender fingers trail down his chest, following the course feel of scars and burns left from old battles.

Yasha sighs and Ashura kisses his face gently, his jaw, hands moving over his shoulders. He feels how Ashura tenses for a moment before sie moves again and hir tongue moves gently against the scar tissue of his ruined eye. Yasha breathes in, his hand still curled against Ashura's thighs. Ashura tensed then, uncertain.

"Yasha?"

"Again," Yasha breathes, caressing the white skin of his thighs, the sharp line of his hips.

Ashura sighs, trembles in his arms and Yasha touches his back and the curve of his bottom and he moans again as Ashura's tongue touches the empty socket, the ruin that is left of it. Sie keeps moving against him and Yasha cant stop the way his body hardens for this, for the hunger and loneliness and love he has felt for over two thousand years waiting just for this, to Ashura to come back to him that he moans and searches for hir lips, lets Ashura's hand move from his shoulder to his chest, from his chest to his stomach and they both heave a sigh as slender fingers curl around him.

It doesn't take much for him to be undone, not when it's Ashura touching him and kissing him and he can just let go. Yasha closes his eye and gasps, spilling over Ashura's hand and Ashura mutters his name again, trembling, crushing hir body against him as if hir whole skin was alight, rubbing against his body and warmth, gasping and trembling. Yasha makes himself come from the light and relaxation and he caresses Ashura's body, from his thighs to his neck, over the curve of shoulder blades and the flat of his chest, the smooth curve of his bottom and gently, ever so gently between his legs were no sex awaited. Ashura still trembles and moans, moving against him.

Yasha kisses hir again then, deep, sucking hir tongue into his mouth and holding as tight as he dares to hir hips. Ashura finally moans his name, hir face hidden against his neck and relaxes and Yasha breathes in slowly, allows the warmth of Ashura's body envelop them both for a while, closing his eye.

"I know I shouldn't be alive," Ashura whispers after a while, long after Yasha things sie might have fallen asleep and Yasha feels his heart break a little. But then Ashura doesn't let go of him, rubs hir face against his chest. "The gods must hate me, Yasha, because right now I'm so happy! Even with all that I did!"

Yasha sighs and rolls them to their side, gently kisses Ashura again for a moment, then leans his forehead against Ashura's, his one eye focused over Ashura's golden ones. 

"If this happiness is against the gods," he murmurs gently but serious, holding unto Ashura. "I won't have any regrets when it's my time to pay for it."

Ashura finally smiles, eyes liquid again, before hiding his face against his chest again. This time, when he feels tears, Yasha does nothing to stop them, just pressing kisses to Ashura's head.

He knows these aren't tears of sorrow.


End file.
